


Caged In

by starwarned



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Smut, first chapter is porn w/out plot, gettin frisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: A two-part look at Simon and Baz's interaction with each other, with intimacy, with sex, and with how soundproof their apartment walls are.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 18
Kudos: 152
Collections: Carry On Fall Exchange 2020





	1. Tear Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shushu_yaoi_lj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/gifts).



> here is my COE! (I've never been involved in a fic exchange before and it was incredibly fun. but also, I on a whim decided to write a fictober piece every single day so uh that was hard to do both) 
> 
> this is a gift for [shushu_yaoi_lj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/profile) :)  
> thanks for giving me a ton of room in your original prompt to play with what I was going to write for you! I hope you like it! this has two chapters so I'll post the second one in a few days! (p.s. thank you for wanting smut. it fulfilled my dreams)
> 
> also I did make a cute lil cover for this fic but I am not tech-savvy and can't post it on here so [here](https://snowybank.tumblr.com/post/633188304781721600/here-is-my-piece-for-the-carry-on-fall-exchange) is the link to see it on tumblr!

“Simon, _please_!” Baz practically shouts. It echoes against the walls of the flat. 

“Christ, _Baz_!” Simon whines loudly, throwing his head back against the couch. 

“Simon, _please_ get your arse off the couch. We’ll be late.” 

Simon grunts in annoyance and stands up from the couch, brushing crumbs off of his shirt. Baz sighs loudly from where he’s leaning against the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. (Simon notices that it makes his arms look particularly fit and he has to consciously not drool). 

Placing his bag of crisps down on the table, Simon knocks the corner of it with his knee on his way over to Baz. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, stumbling as he reaches down to rub over the offended spot. 

Baz rolls his eyes and pushes himself off the wall. “Walk much, darling?” 

Once he’s gotten over to him, Simon kicks his foot out to smack Baz’s shin. “Sod off.” Baz’s reaction of leaning back into the wall isn’t enough for Simon so he reaches up to tug at a strand of Baz’s hair. “Can’t we just be a bit late?” he asks. 

“No,” Baz says, poking Simon’s shoulder. 

Simon tongues the corner of his cheek. “You’re half an hour early to everything. Live a little, Basilton.” 

“I’m dead, love.” 

Simon frowns. That’s his least favorite recurring phrase of Baz’s. “You’re not.” 

Baz clicks his tongue and leans off the wall to lean over Simon in a would-be-intimidating gesture (if Simon didn’t _know_ Baz). “Not the conversation for right now,” he says. He brushes his hand against Simon’s forearm, leaving gooseflesh in his wake. 

“It’s never the conversation for right now,” Simon complains, leaning forward to tuck his head into Baz’s neck, kissing him softly. He runs his tongue just against Baz’s jaw, blowing cool air over the wet spot and making Baz shiver against him. 

“ _Snow_ ,” Baz warns. “We have to leave. Dev and Niall-” 

“Pitch. Shut up, please,” Simon mutters, pulling away from Baz’s neck so he can kiss him on the mouth instead. 

Baz doesn’t complain when Simon puts his tongue down his throat and pushes his warm hand up under his shirt (with some fumbling while untucking it first). Simon rakes his nails across the soft part of Baz’s stomach, drawing a stifled gasp from him. Baz’s hands shoot up to land on Simon’s shoulders and grip him tightly. 

Baz uses his hold on Simon to push him away long enough to say, “I don’t know about you, but I don’t typically try to make it a habit of being late to double dates.” 

“It’s _Dev and Niall_ ,” Simon insists, rubbing the back of his hand against Baz’s stomach, rucking his shirt up even further. “C’mon, Baz,” he says, quickly moving his hands back so he can squeeze at Baz’s arse over his tight jeans. 

Baz moans and instinctively bucks his hips forward. He drops his head back against the wall. “You’re an absolute menace,” he says as Simon starts to undo his jeans. 

Simon smirks (a habit he’s picked up from his incredibly snarky partner) and finally succeeds in tugging open Baz’s jeans. “You know Dev and Niall are fucking before our date, too,” he mumbles, shoving his hand in the front of Baz’s trousers so he can palm him over his pants. 

“Don’t-” Baz gasps, “-talk about Dev and Niall having intercourse while your hand is on my cock.” 

Simon laughs softly and buries his face in Baz’s neck, sucking and biting and leaving marks that will fade within the hour. He feels Baz getting harder against his hand and continues to tease him on the outside of his pants. 

“If we’re bloody doing this,” Baz breathes, his nails digging into Simon’s shoulders. “You have to not tease _for once_.” 

Simon considers it. Teasing Baz and having that over him is one of Simon’s greatest joys, but the other greatest joy is having Baz fall apart in his hands, so he makes the decision to give Baz what he asks for. He pushes down Baz’s jeans and pants to his knees so he can wrap his hand around Baz’s cock. 

Baz moans and knocks his head back against the wall. 

Simon is quick but deliberate in jerking Baz off, keeping his face pressed into Baz’s neck and biting down occasionally just to keep Baz on his toes (metaphorically, of course. Baz would be considerably less sturdy against the wall if he was on his toes and Simon needs him stable for what he’s planning). 

Simon likely doesn’t need to take the time to do so but he loves Baz’s chest so much that he lets go of Baz’s cock abruptly in order to start to undo the buttons of his shirt. 

“I’m going to have to put it right back on,” Baz complains. 

He doesn’t complain when Simon has ducked his head down to press his mouth against Baz’s nipple, flicking it with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth. 

“How many times can I tell you to shut up-” Simon mutters, hot breath hitting Baz’s cold skin, pushing Baz’s shirt open enough that it falls off of his shoulders and hangs around his elbows. “-Before you actually listen to me?” 

Baz whines when Simon nips at the skin just above his nipple. “You’ll have to make me, love,” he says, his eyes shut but a smirk spreading across his features. 

Still fully dressed, Simon leans forward enough to start grinding into Baz’s thigh. Baz gets much-needed friction from the movement as well and whimpers out Simon’s name at the pressure. Simon drops both of his hands down to Baz’s bare hips and uses his hold as leverage to press his thigh in between Baz’s so Baz can grind against him more easily. 

Baz chokes on his breath and clenches his eyes shut. “Are you planning on getting undressed any time soon?” he asks, languidly taking advantage of the positioning of Simon’s thigh against him. 

Simon laughs a bit under his breath. “I like seeing you like this,” he says, grinning. “Debauched and undressed and wanting.” 

Baz opens his mouth to argue, but Simon pushes two fingers into his mouth to shut him up. Baz knows Simon’s right about his state, but his pride won’t allow him to back down without a fight. Baz pushes his tongue against Simon’s fingers to push them back enough in order to nip harshly at the ends of them. Simon growls and their eyes clash in a silent battle of pride before Baz gives in and sucks Simon’s fingers back into his mouth. (Baz usually isn’t one for giving in, especially to Simon, but the way that Simon is looking at him with lustful eyes and flushed cheeks severely impedes his decision-making skills.) 

Attempting to tease Simon back for once, he takes his time sucking on his fingers, drawing them deep into his mouth and running his tongue over them. Simon responds with guttural moans and shutting his eyes tightly so that he doesn’t come in his pants before he’s even been touched. 

“Fuck,” Simon mutters under his breath. He snaps his eyes open and tugs his hand away from Baz’s mouth. He kneels down in front of Baz and finishes pulling down his trousers and pants so Baz can step out of them. Simon’s mouth waters at the sight of him like this. 

Simon stays on his knees so he can mouth along Baz’s upper thigh and spread his legs open a bit more. He gives Baz what he starts to whine for, cutting off the sound from Baz as he pushes one still-wet finger into him.

Baz groans loudly once he’s adjusted to it and starts to rock his hips into Simon’s touch, silently begging for more. 

Simon’s mouth is busy sucking a hickey into Baz’s sensitive inner thigh, otherwise he likely would have demanded that Baz verbally beg. He knows they don’t have a lot of time so he gives in and presses a second finger in alongside the first to stretch Baz open carefully. His fingers are just long enough that if they curl up in the right way, Baz’s thighs shake and he whimpers louder than before. 

Simon hums against Baz’s thigh before pulling his head back so he can look up at Baz. Baz’s eyes flutter open and he watches as Simon pushes in a third finger, drawing a sharp gasp out of him. 

“Any day now, love,” Baz says, his voice betraying his attempted cool demeanor when it cracks because Simon’s now rubbing that spot inside Baz that makes his brain turn to sand. 

Obeying Baz _just this once_ , Simon removes his fingers and straightens up, pressing a chaste kiss to Baz’s lips. “Are we doing this?” he asks, just to check in. 

Baz nods. “I’m not letting you do this much work not to have your cock in me,” he mutters, grabbing Simon by the back of the head and yanking him into a bruising kiss. (Quite literally bruising. Simon will be surprised if he doesn’t have a hard time eating later because of how swollen his lips will inevitably get.) 

Simon grins against Baz’s mouth and gets to work in undoing his own trousers. It proves quite difficult and Baz laughs fondly at him and offers his help (but not before palming Simon through the front of his trousers a few times just to get back at him). Once Simon’s trousers and pants have been tugged down to his knees, he presses forward immediately into Baz, who promptly jumps up and wraps his legs around Simon’s waist. Simon supports Baz by leaning him into the wall supporting Baz’s thighs with a tight grip. 

The angle is awkward, but they’re both too hot and bothered to care. As Simon pushes into Baz and digs his nails into his thighs, Baz’s ears pop with how much pressure he experiences. Almost immediately, he starts to push back onto Simon’s hips and create a rhythm with him, grinding down as Simon thrusts up and into him. 

Baz’s soft gasps and heavy breathing fill Simon’s senses and he presses as close to Baz as he possibly can without disturbing the angle of his hips. 

Simon tends to be loud when he’s turned on. He growls and moans and whispers out Baz’s name in between expletives. “Fuck, _Baz_ ,” he groans now when Baz clenches around him and drops his head back against the wall. “You feel so good,” he whispers. 

Baz lets out a shaky breath and grunts when Simon pushes his face into his neck. “ _Crowley_ ,” he mumbles, but the word gets caught in his throat when Simon hitches up into that sensitive spot inside him. He sobs at the pressure. 

Simon’s barely strong enough to hold Baz up against the wall but he knows when Baz is close. He knows that when Baz’s eyes are screwed shut and he’s panting out short breaths and clenching around Simon with shaky thighs, he’s close. Simon continues to fuck into Baz and uses the leverage of leaning against the wall to support him while he reaches one hand up to wrap around Baz’s cock. 

Letting out a guttural whine, Baz lurches forward and fucks himself into Simon’s hand in earnest. “ _Simon_ ,” he half-shouts. “ _Fuck_ , don’t stop,” he sobs. 

“Christ, _Baz_ ,” Simon groans into Baz’s neck. “C’mon.” 

It only takes Baz a few more thrusts from Simon before he’s tensing and coming between them, his hips naturally continuing their motion even as he’s hitting his high. 

Simon’s not far behind. His hips stutter and he comes inside Baz, his nails surely leaving marks on Baz’s thigh and his movements becoming shaky and uncoordinated as he catches up with Baz in recuperating from his orgasm. 

Baz is over sensitive and hums in discomfort before Simon’s grasping his hips and carefully pulling out. He steadies Baz against the wall. (Baz needs it. The second his feet hit the ground again, he recognizes that his legs have gone numb.) 

“You’re a mess,” Simon notes, teasingly, his voice still shaky. He reaches up and tries to pat Baz’s hair back into place, but it’s sweaty and tangled and Baz knocks his hand out of the way anyway. 

“Sod off,” Baz says immediately, fixing his own hair the best he can. He kneels down long enough to grab his wand and cast a quick **“Clean as a whistle”** before pulling his pants and trousers back up. 

They both redress themselves, Simon stealing kisses from Baz every few seconds and successfully distracting him and buttoning his shirt back up. 

When Baz checks his phone, he glares at Simon. “We’re going to be ten minutes late, you moron,” he complains. 

Raising an eyebrow, Simon steps in close enough to Baz that his back presses into the wall again. “Oh? You weren’t complaining earlier,” he says. 

Baz holds his ground. “We have to leave now, Snow.” 

Simon leans in and bites at Baz’s bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and soothing it over with his tongue. When he tugs back, Baz’s eyes are wide. “Actually,” Simon says. “It’s Salisbury-Pitch,” he says, grinning. 

Baz rolls his eyes and lifts up his left hand to flash his ring at Simon. “Oh, believe me, darling, I know.” 

Simon intertwines his hand with Baz’s. 

“Are you ready to leave now?” Baz asks, a little softer this time. He truly doesn’t mind being late to meeting Dev and Niall (and Simon’s probably right about their pre-date activities as well - if Baz knows anything about Dev and Niall’s relationship, it’s that they are horny bastards). 

Simon shrugs. 

Baz kisses him. 

When they show up for their date with Dev and Niall, Simon sends Baz a text from right next to him. 

_(17:43) look at dev’s hair. told u they fucked_


	2. Let Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two! :) enjoy!

Simon’s staring down at his hands, his eyes welling with unshed tears, and his hair falling down over his face. It’s getting too long and when Baz reaches up to push it gently out of the way, he remembers that he was supposed to cut it today. 

“I’m sorry,” Simon whispers. 

Baz can’t say anything. He just runs his fingers carefully through Simon’s hair, trying to push it back out of his face. 

Simon had been fine. He’d been fine for weeks - kissing Baz, touching him, showing him how much he cares. Making the split-second decision to put his mouth on Baz’s when he knew he could handle it.

Tonight was different. Simon reached for Baz and the moment that he did, Baz could feel something was off. 

Tonight  _ is  _ different. Simon’s sitting on the edge of their bed with his hands on his thighs like he’s trying to hold onto something. He’s crying now, silent tears falling down his cheeks and landing on the tops of his bare thighs. He’s only wearing his pants and Baz can see Simon’s shoulders shaking, but whether that’s from cold or from emotion, he isn’t certain. 

“Darling,” Baz whispers. “What’s wrong?” He doesn’t necessarily expect Simon to answer. Simon’s not great with words nor with feelings, so Baz mostly says it to remind him that Baz is here. 

Simon gently shakes his head. 

It  _ had  _ been fine. Simon had kissed Baz at the door when he got home from work. They’d started a movie. Simon had leaned over on the couch to kiss Baz and divert all of his attention away from the film. They’d made the decision to continue in the bedroom. Simon had kissed Baz like his life depended on it. He’d taken off Baz’s clothes with such reverence and attention that Baz shivered every time Simon so much as brushed his hands over his skin, reminded of how much Simon cares for him. They’d gotten to the bed and Simon had gently slid himself between Baz’s legs. Baz had wrapped his legs around Simon’s waist and the moment that Baz started to grind himself up into him, Simon had tensed. Frozen. 

He’d nudged Baz’s legs off of him and shifted away, sitting down at the edge of the bed and dropping his hands. 

Now they’re here - Simon crying softly and Baz trying to bring Simon back to him by running his fingers through his hair and whispering gentle promises. 

“Love,” Baz breathes, leaning his head forward so he can press it against Simon’s shoulder. Baz is still in just his pants and he’s cold, too. He wishes he could wrap himself around Simon and warm them both. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” he says. 

Simon sniffles. 

“Or anything you don’t want to do.” (Baz can’t stop the bit of hurt that leaks into his voice.) 

Simon snaps his head up and Baz’s hands still in his hair. “Of course I want to,” he says quickly, staring into Baz’s eyes deeply. He means it. 

Baz nods slowly. “Then…?” he asks carefully. 

Simon looks back down and Baz slides his hands so they rest on the back of Simon’s neck, running his fingers along the short hairs there. “I just-” he says before stopping. He’s not crying any longer, but his nose is still red and his eyes are sad. 

“It’s alright,” Baz says. And it is. It’s difficult to know where he stands sometimes, but Baz knows how Simon feels about him. He’s grateful for any display of affection. 

“Bad night,” Simon explains quietly. “I’m sorry.” 

Baz shakes his head and uses his hold on Simon’s neck to turn his head to face him. “It’s alright,” Baz repeats. He leans their foreheads together. 

“I could do it yesterday,” Simon says bitterly and Baz knows he’s beating himself up over it. “We fucked against the wall for Christ’s sake.” 

Baz blushes a bit at the memory. (Dev and Niall had smirked at them basically through the entire meal because it was  _ really  _ obvious why they’d been late.) 

Simon continues, his voice soft but charged. “I don’t know why it changes. It makes me feel like I’m fucking broken and there’s a part of my brain that decides I’m going to be fucked up today.” He pauses and takes a deep breath. “There’s just something in me that freaks out when you touch me and some days I can shut it up and some days it takes over.” 

Baz lets Simon talk. It seems like he needs this. 

“You’re so much, Baz. You’re so strong and beautiful and you have really nice teeth and I’m more in love with you than I ever could have thought possible. And Merlin knows why, but you married  _ me _ . I’m fucked up and I wear the same shirt for three days in a row sometimes-” 

Baz laughs quietly and pulls his forehead away from Simon’s so he can make eye contact with him. “I don’t mind that you rewear clothing, my love. I like to believe it’s you trying to preserve water by doing less laundry.” 

“Save the planet, right?” Simon mumbles, half-heartedly. He looks away from Baz. 

Baz sobers up a bit. “I married you for a thousand reasons, Simon Snow Salisbury-Pitch. I don’t feel the need to justify marrying you because I wake up to you in my bed every morning and I  _ know  _ that you are it for me. You could hold my hand once a week and kiss me on the cheek once every month and I would be content. I would still know that you love me. Is that clear?” 

Simon shrugs. Then nods timidly. 

“I don’t want to pressure you. I don’t want to push you. I love being intimate with you, you know that. I’m not shy about loving it.” 

Simon blushes. 

Baz continues. “But I also love when we’re sitting across the room from each other and I catch you staring at me. Or when you try and help me put on my cufflinks, give up, and throw them on the bed. I love it when we make dinner together and you get upset when I eat the raw batter-”

“It’s bad for you,” Simon insists. 

Baz knocks him gently on the shoulder. “Shut up and let me finish, please.” 

He bites his lip and looks down. 

“Intimacy is not just physical. I love non-physical intimacy and non-sexual intimacy just as much as I love having your cock in my mouth.” 

Simon opens his mouth, scandalized, but Baz cuts him off immediately. 

“Crass, but I mean it. I love you, Simon. I’d do anything for you.”

Simon nods and Baz notices that his eyes are wet again. “I love you, too.” Then - “Can we just cuddle?” 

Baz grins brightly. “Merlin, you’re a softie. Yes, we can.” 

Baz lies back on the bed and Simon follows suit quickly. Baz allows Simon to curl into his side, running his hands gently over Simon’s shoulders where he’s not afraid to touch him. Simon’s breath softly stirs the ends of Baz’s hair from where Simon’s face is pressed into his neck. 

Baz pulls the duvet up over them once Simon’s asleep and then quickly follows suit. 

Simon bends Baz over the kitchen counter and fucks him there the next morning. And the day after that, he can barely hold Baz’s hand without starting to shake. 

It’s a push and pull with Simon. Baz quite literally signed up for it. He doesn’t regret that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a combo of hardcore smut as well as some stuff dealing with intimacy and angst but uh also with a happy ending because I am a huge slut for hurt/comfort and angst w/ a happy ending :)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](snowybank.tumblr.com) if you feel so inclined!


End file.
